The GreenyWorld Multi 2002
Xbox Game Boy Advance GameCube'' |genre = Action, platforming, Action-adventure, Open world |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = }}The GreenyWorld Multi 2002' (or simply known as 'TGWM 2002), is an action-platform video game developed by "Balls" and published by Fox Interactive. It was released for PlayStation 2 and Xbox in 2001. The PS2, Xbox, and GameCube versions were rated M, while the Game Boy Advance version were rated T. The GBA version has toned down violence, language, and other stuff. Story *K.N.D Moonbase *Crew Expandable *Blackout *Noodman Strikes Back *Dave Don't Surf *The Bog *Slender Hunted *Bikini Botttom *War Pig *Death From Above * Coraline's Mansion *In Side The House *Candy Kingdom *Shock and Awe *Ponyville *Aftermath *Homer's Dream *Safehouse *All Ghilied Up *One shot, One kill *Frozen *Sins of the Delightful Children *Mile High Club *Danville *Ultimatum *All in *No fighting in the College *This is The End (Final Mission) *Stanley's Nightmare (Bonus Mission) Gameplay The game includes a multiplayer mode, where up to four players can compete against each other in seven different minigames with their own custom rules: Beach, Raptor, Heist, War, Tank, Race and Deathmatch. In Beach, some players assume the control of the Frenchies and must go up through the beach and into a waiting escape vehicle, while others must stop them by firing at them from fixed positions. Raptor involves players controlling characters and of course raptors in order to feed a baby dinosaur, while others play as cavemen that have to steal dinosaur eggs. Heist engrosses players in the robbery of a bank, where the goal is to retrieve a cash bag from the center of the level and run with it to the team's vault without being damaged. War can either be a traditional capture the flag mode or Total War, where players have to get the other teams gas canister and use it to release a chemical gas that annihilates the enemy. Similarly, in Tank players fight against each other by using tanks and grabbing chemical canisters that can release a lethal corrosive gas, destroying all the tanks that are outdoors. Race is a racing mode which provides two variations of the same course. Items can be acquired and used against opponents. Finally, there is a standard deathmatch mode, where players fight against each other in shooting style from a third-person perspective. Players can set a number of different options for each game, such as score limit, number of lives, and inclusion of optional bots. Development Chris Shaw, The Creator of GreenyWorld has been created an multi video game since 1999, Shaw has been modeling characters from The GreenyWorld Multi 2002, Shaw said "The Game was completed" Early production concept artwork was made by Chris Shaw. In 2000, E3 showed a trailer for ''The GreenyWorld Multi 2002 ''and Titled ''The GreenyWorld Multi 2001''. But since the game wasn't available until 2001. The game was originally intended to be published by Universal Interactive Studios. After a falling-out between Fox Interactive and the two entities, "Balls" was forced to alter the game from a free-roaming title to a standard The GreenyWorld Multi 2002 title. "Balls" had to begin development of the game from scratch and were given only twelve months to complete the game. Characters are Scrapped There are 2 characters are scrapped. here's number 1. '''Ash and Pikachu from the Pokemon series are going to be a original characters, but they got scrapped. here's number 2. Toon Link was a original character from Zelda. his special move was his sword, but he got also scrapped and wait to the Sequel. 'Roger Rabbit ' from the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit was also planned to appear, but Gary Wolf sued Disney. Characters The GreenyWorld Multi 2002 includes characters like Greeny Phatom, Geo's World, Gree City and more. There are also characters from Shrek, Antz and Adventure Time. Playable Characters *Little Guy *Dr. Beanson *Geo Guy *Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse *LOL Guy *Gree Doaler *Gree Yoshi *Finley Small *Lucas Guy *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mary *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Anna *Window Server Brothers *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Spongebob *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Mario * Toon Link *Sonic * Mr. Game & Watch *Shrek *Donkey *Z *Crash Bandicoot *Spyro the Dragon *Jan Soto *Jason *Bobby *Gex *Kirby *Cartman *Stan *Kyle *Kenny *Stickman *Sandy *Chicken Little *Winnie the Pooh *Rayman *Jakelsm *Fabristio *Wombidy *Earthy Guy *Mellow Guy *Ythan Guy *Mickey Mouse *Pikachu *Decal *Greeny Keegan *Flik *Barry *Charile Brown *Mr. Happy *Mr. Bump *Putt-Putt *B1 *B2 *KWoods *Pacman *Luxo Jr *Len Guy *Candy Guy *Tick Guy *Yellow Guy *PBS Kids Dash *PBS Kids Dot *Small Pig *Soilder Pig *Red Bird *Pink Bird A.K.A (Stella) *Television Twins *P-Head *CBS Eye *NBC Peacock *ABC Circle *Frylock *Master Shake *Dr. Meatward *Dakota the Puppy *Randy *Danny Guy (uses ONLY a baseball bat as a weapon to inspire Valve for Scout from the TF series) *Homestar Runner *Rocko *Twilight Sparkle *Popeye the Sailor *Betty Boop *Bimbo the Dog *Kermit the Frog *Little Girl *Numbuh 1 *The Once-ler *Toon Link *Dr. Neo Cortex (evil) *Sarah (good) *linda Fylnn (evil) *Sunset Shimmer (evil) Unlockble Characters There's Unlockble characters in this game. Here's the list: *Wendy (South Park) *Coraline Jones (Coraline) *Bloo (FHIF) *Mac (FHIF) *Frankie Foster (FHIF) *Butters (South Park) *Edd (Eddsworld) *Finn the Human and Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) *Hank Hill (King of the Hill) *Eric (Eric Gets Grounded) *Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Little Guy 2 (Greeny Phatom) *CJ the Polar Bear (bmcj199) *Mikey (Greeny Michael) *Margo Gru (Despicable Me) *Minnie Mouse (Mickey Mouse) *Maxwell (Scribblenauts) *Noob (Roblox) *Creeper (Minecraft) *Mooninites (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *Marceline (Adventure Time) *Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Noodman (Sanjay And Craig) *Koko the Clown *Pokey The Koala *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner) *VID/BND Statue *Oswald The Lucky Rabbit *Ortensia The Cat (Oswald The Lucky Rabbit) *Snap (Chalkzone) *Wander and Sylvia (Wander Over Yonder) *Fievel (An Amercian Tail) *Larryboy (Veggietales) *Numbuh 5 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Flash Sentry (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Professor Lessie (evil) *Stanley (Stanley) (Bonus Character) *Asdfdude (Asdfmovie) (Bonus Character) Non-playable Characters *Lego Man *Mr. Crack *Sliver The Hedgehog *King Pig *Mrs.Puffs *Rainbow Dash *Pingux2012 *Bryan Guy *Phineas and Ferb *Numbuh 86 *Cosmo and Wanda Controllers for the game PlayStation 2 *X Button. Press X to Jump. *O Button. Press O to Roll. *Triangle Button. Press Triangle to Pick up a Weapon *Square Button. Press Square to Attack. *START Button. Press START to Pause the Game. *SELECT Button. Press SELECT to Show Map. *Left, Right, Up and Down Button. Use the D-pad or DualShock 2 to Move, Run and Walk. L and R Buttons L button: *L1 Button. Press L1 to Zoom up. *L2 Button. Press L2 to Zoom down. R button *R1 Button. Press R1 to Sneak. *R2 Button. Press R2 to Crawl. Xbox *A Button. Press A to Jump. *B Button. Press B to Roll. *X Button. Press X to Action. *Y Button. Press Y to Pick up a Weapon. *START Button. Press START to Pause the Game. *BACK Button. Press BACK to Show Map. *Left, Right, Up, and Down Button. Use the D-pad or the Joystick to Move, Run and Walk. L and R Buttons *Left Button. Press the Left button to Zoom up and down. *Right Button. Press the Right button to Sneak and Crawl. GBA *B button. Press B to action. *B button+Left/Right to roll. *A button. Press A to jump. *START button. Press START to pause the game. *SELECT button. Press SELECT to view the map *Left, Right, Up, and down buttons. Use the D-pad to Move, Run and Walk. L and R buttons *L button. press L to zoom up and down. *R button. Press R to sneak and crawl. Nintendo Gamecube *B button. Press B to roll. *A button. Press A to jump. *Y button. Press Y to pick up a weapon. *X button. Press X to action. *PAUSE/START button. Press PAUSE/START to Pause the game. *Z button. Press Z to show map. *Left, Right, Up, and Down putton. Use the D-pad or the Joystick to move, run and walk. *C stick. Use the C stick to Zoom up and down. L and R buttons *L button. Press L to sneak. *R button. press R to crawl. Remake In 2010, The GreenyWorld Multi Series is planing to make an Remake for PS3, 3DS, Wii U, and Xbox 360. The Game is set to released in 2013. Gallery TGWM 2002 XBOX.jpg|Xbox cover TGWM 2002 Front and Back.jpg|PS2 Cover front and back TGWM2002GBAboxart.png|Game Boy Advance Boxart TGWM2002GCNboxart.png|Gamecube boxart TGWM2002GCNPlayersChoiceboxart.png|GCN Players Choice Boxart TGWMconceptart.jpg|Early production concept artwork. TGWM 2002 Screenshot.jpg|Screenshot for the game. TGWM2002Screenshot2.png|Another Screenshot for the game (You see, Danny Guy does not use any weapon but a metal baseball bat, To inspire Valve for Scout from the TF series) TGWM 2002 PAL.jpg|A PAL Cover TGWM 2002 PS2 GH Cover.jpg|PS2 Greatest Hits cover TGWM 2002 PS2 Platinum Cover.jpg|PS2 PAL Platinum Hits Game Cover TGWM 2002 PS2 JP Cover.jpg|A Japanese Game Cover (cut out Gree Guy on the Japanese covers) TGWM 2002 PS2 JP The Best Cover.jpg|JP The Best Cover TGWM 2002 Ad.jpg|Ad for the game TGWM 2002 PS2 Disc.jpg|PS2 Disc for the game The Greenyworld Multi 2002 title screen.png|The GreenyWorld Multi 2002 Title Screen External links *The GreenyWorld Multi Wiki Cheats PS2: To activate codes hold L1+R1. The Screen should flash if the code is correct. Invinciblity: Category:Video games Category:2001 video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Xbox games Category:Nintendo GameCube games